Kiss on a Rainy Day
by Mad Dreamer
Summary: Mas foi necessário estar sob a chuva para que pudesse realmente se dar conta disso...


**Obs: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas queria tanto roubar o Hidan pra mim -

**Obs 2:** É YAOI...logo, se vc não gosta, não leia -.-

**Obs 3:** -Normal - fala normal dos personagens

_Itálico - Pensamentos_

_ **Negrito + itálico**_ -_ **Flashback **_

Chega de papo... Boa leitura /

OooooOooooO

**_Kiss on a Rainy Day_**

Nuvens escuras e pesadas cobriam o céu naquela manhã

Nuvens escuras e pesadas cobriam o céu naquela manhã. Alguns raios cortavam o céu uma vez ou outra. O vento agitava as copas das árvores sem piedade, anunciando que aquele seria mais um dia frio. O imponente sobrado encontrava-se mergulhado em um profundo silêncio. Seus residentes dormiam profundamente. Bom, _nem_ todos.

Sentado em uma das poltronas da sala, um rapaz ruivo encarava o céu cinzento, uma expressão pensativa em seu rosto. Já fazia dias que o tempo andava com aquela cara. Sasori não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas gostava de dias como aquele. Gostava de ouvir o murmúrio do vento e de quando o mesmo tocava seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos ruivos.

Mentira. Ele sabia sim. Não só sabia como também lembrava com exatidão como toda aquela admiração por dias chuvosos começara. Cada detalhe, cada gesto, cada movimento.

_**Flashback**_

_**Caminhava a passos largos e decididos pelo extenso corredor em direção ao hall de entrada do sobrado, seus passos ecoando nas paredes de pedra. Todos os Akatsukis se encontravam na área de treinamento. Não sentia a mínima vontade de treinar. Enquanto caminhava foi que se deu conta de uma coisa. Havia somente seis integrantes da organização treinando naquele momento. **_**Onde Deidara deve estar? **_**Se perguntou em pensamento. Balançou a cabeça na tentativa de afastar tal questionamento e retomou sua caminhada.**_

_**Abriu cuidadosamente a porta, saindo logo em seguida.**_

_**Uma brisa gélida acariciou seu rosto, brincando entre os fios avermelhados assim que desceu os pequenos degraus de pedra do sobrado, indo em direção ao jardim. Inspirou lenta e longamente, o suave aroma de terra molhada invadindo suas narinas. Soltou o ar, um sorriso discreto brotando em seus lábios. Mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, o som de grama sendo pisada ecoou, tirando-o de seu breve torpor. Movido pela curiosidade, decidiu seguir o intrigante som. Caminhou por uns instantes. Instantes esses que pareceram horas intermináveis. Quando caiu em si, estava no centro de uma clareira. Um lugar muito bonito por sinal. Algumas árvores tinham seus galhos entrelaçados uns nos outros. Foi então que ouviu novamente o som de passos, e dessa vez estavam indo em direção ao lugar onde ele se encontrava. Decidiu esconder-se atrás de uma árvore próxima, atento a qualquer sinal de movimento. O som da grama sendo pisada crescia gradativamente. Foi então que avistou uma fisionomia conhecida, os cabelos longos ondulando a cada passo dado. Aproximou-se cautelosamente para ter uma visão mais clara. Reconheceria aquele tom dourado em qualquer lugar. Franziu a testa. **_**O que Deidara estava fazendo em um lugar como aquele?**_** Perguntou Sasori mentalmente.**_

_**Sua testa continuava franzida enquanto analisava cada movimento do loiro. Sempre o considerara um Akatsuki exemplar. De temperamento explosivo às vezes, mas ainda assim um parceiro exemplar. Mais do que isso. Considerava o loiro como um valioso amigo. **_**Valioso e único**_** pensou o ruivo. Tanto ele como Deidara eram fanáticos por arte e muitas vezes esse fanatismo gerava algumas discussões.**_

_**Continuou a observá-lo. Viu que havia uma gota deslizando pela têmpora do amigo. Teve de reprimir uma risada a todo custo. Imaginou que Deidara sairia correndo em direção ao sobrado, explodindo de raiva por causa do mau tempo e das nuvens carregadas terem atrapalhado sua caminhada.**_

_**Mas enganou-se totalmente. O que foi uma grande novidade.**_

_**Viu o loiro encarar o céu tempestuoso, um sorriso desfolhando-se em seus lábios finos e claros. Em seguida, o viu erguer as mãos e levá-las à nuca, no ato de desamarrar a banda na em sua testa, deixando-a sob seus pés. Em seguida, despiu o longo casaco negro, deixando o mesmo tombar na grama. Sasori não conseguia compreender o motivo de tudo aquilo, mas não conseguia desviar o olhar da intrigante cena que se formava diante de seus olhos. E quando achava não ocorreria mais nada de estranho, viu o loiro sentar-se na grama úmida, as pernas totalmente esticadas, colocando a mão direita novamente sob a nuca e inclinado a cabeça, jogando as longas madeixas loiras para trás, e fechando os olhos logo em seguida.**_

_**A chuva finalmente começara. E Sasori continuava observando o loiro, seus olhos mantendo uma expressão atônita. O loiro sorria abertamente agora. Parecia apreciar muito a chuva que caía. Nunca tinha visto aquele lado dele. Nunca tinha visto Deidara tão... Humano, frágil e por que não dizer também... Belo? **_

_**Viu o amigo erguer as mãos para o alto, e correu-as em seguida pela cascata dourada, molhando-as ainda mais. E então, como se nada tivesse ocorrido, levantou-se da grama, jogou o casaco sobre os ombros, pegou a bandana e saiu em direção ao sobrado.**_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha ao recordar daquele dia. Lembrava-se também de que tivera de inventar uma desculpa no mínimo aceitável pra justificar sua saída silenciosa. Também se lembrara de como seu rosto ficara extremamente corado assim que vira Deidara com seus cabelos displicentemente soltos, a costumeira franja loira ocultando seu rosto. Era inadmissível que se deixasse abalar por tão pouco. Afinal, era um shinobi. E shinobis não possuíam sentimento algum. Ou assim pensava.

Mas de uma coisa, Sasori tinha certeza absoluta: apreciava dias chuvosos.

Já fazia alguns minutos que estava procurando pelo amigo loiro, mas este parecia ter sumido. _Também né... Em um lugar enorme como esse, que não seria capaz de se perder? _Pensou o ruivo enquanto caminhava distraidamente pelo corredor.

Encontrou-o debruçado no parapeito de uma das inúmeras janelas existentes naquele sobrado. Olhou distraidamente para a janela ao seu lado. A chuva ainda caía nos jardins. As nuvens tinham um suave tom alaranjado. Desviou o olhar e voltou-se para encarar o amigo pensativo. Aquele era um lado de deidara que definitivamente não conhecia. Parecia tão sereno, o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, o olhar vago e distraído. A franja que freqüentemente ocultava seu rosto flutuava ao sabor da brisa gélida e chuvosa daquele final de tarde. Detestava ter de admitir, mas ele ficava extremamente lindo daquela maneira. Sacudiu a cabeça, afastando tal pensamento.

-Deidara... – Chamou Sasori, sobressaltando o amigo.

-Danna... – Disse o loiro, virando-se para encarar o outro. – O que você está fazendo aqui, un?

-Bom... Eu estava lhe procurando. – Disse Sasori, virando o rosto para o lado. Não queria que o amigo visse o tom corado que se intensificava em suas bochechas. – O que houve... Qual é a graça? – Acrescentou, vendo que o amigo ria levemente.

-Não é nada. – Deidara disse, um sorriso travesso pairando em seus lábios. – Mas devo admitir que é um pouco estranho _você _ter me procurado, un.

-É que tem uma coisa que eu queria lhe perguntar. – Sasori disse.

-Ah é mesmo? – Deidara perguntou. – Pergunte então, un.

-Er... Não acho que este seja um lugar apropriado pra falarmos a respeito disso. – Murmurou o ruivo.

-Por quê? - Deidara perguntou confuso.

-As paredes possuem ouvidos, não sei se você se deu conta disso. – O ruivo disse, ainda conservando o tom de voz baixo.

Deidara não entendeu o que o amigo quis dizer, mas decidiu não contestá-lo. Viu o parceiro afastar-se e seguiu-o.

Caminhavam pelo corredor silencioso. Sasori caminhava mais à frente, seguido por um Deidara perdido em seus pensamentos. Andara observando o comportamento do amigo. Ele andava estranho. _Muito estranho_ pensou o loiro enquanto caminhava. Viu o ruivo abrir a porta de entrada do sobrado e sair. Seguiu-o rapidamente, fechando a porta ao sair.

A brisa chuvosa tocou seu rosto, fazendo seus cabelos loiros flutuarem levemente. Gostava daquela sensação. Dava-lhe a ilusão de estar flutuando. Distraidamente olhou para o lado. Sasori encontrava-se sentado em um dos degraus, seus cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal.

-Então Danna... O que há de tão importante a ser dito, un?

-Deidara... – Começou Sasori, virando-se para encará-lo. – O que você vê de tão interessante na chuva?

Deidara olhou para o amigo, a surpresa claramente estampada em seu rosto. Vindo de Sasori, esperava por tudo. Menos tal questionamento. Suspirou calmamente, permitindo que um discreto sorriso estampasse seus lábios.

-Bom Danna... – Começou o loiro. – Para mim a chuva me remete a idéia de uma arte. Uma arte bela, efêmera e passageira. Tal qual a minha arte.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, esperando alguma reação do ruivo. Vendo que isso não aconteceu, decidiu continuar:

-Além disso, a chuva me dá a curiosa sensação de purificação. – E dizendo isso estendeu um dos braços para a chuva, deixando-se levar pela sensação gélida que as gotas peroladas traziam ao tocarem sua pele. – Quando eu me sentia frustrado ou quando algo me incomodava, muitas vezes buscava tranqüilidade na chuva.

-Por quê? – Sasori perguntou, não conseguindo refrear sua curiosidade.

-Por um simples motivo, Danna... Pois quando estou sob a chuva, eu me esqueço de todos os meus problemas, un. Sinto que todas as minhas dúvidas e preocupações se vão, junto com a chuva. Me sinto livre. Essa explicação está boa para você, un? – Perguntou o loiro. – Danna... Danna, cadê você, un?

O ruivo não estava mais ali. Havia sumido sem mais nem menos. Deidara correu o olhar, visivelmente nervoso. Olhou para o chão, onde o casaco negro decorado com as nuvens vermelho-sangue jazia esquecido. Desceu os degraus de pedra, pondo-se logo a correr, procurando pelo ruivo.

Correu pelo jardim enlameado, suas sandálias sujando-se de lama no rápido processo, ao mesmo passo que o casaco tornava-se pesado por causa da chuva. Sua respiração encontrava-se levemente arfante. Diminuindo um pouco a corrida, acabou parando embaixo de uma frondosa árvore para recuperar um pouco do fôlego. Suspirou profundamente. _Onde será que ele se enfiou? _Pensou o loiro, voltando a procurar por Sasori.

Foi então que avistou a pequena clareira onde estivera alguns dias atrás. E sem hesitar um só instante, embrenhou-se nela ainda à procura do ruivo. E não demorou para achá-lo no centro da clareira. Parecia tão sereno, a cabeça levemente inclinada para trás, os cabelos ruivos totalmente encharcados pela chuva que caía constantemente, alguns fios colados em sua testa. Era uma visão intrigante, porém interessante. Aproximou-se com passos calmos e silenciosos, agora enxergando claramente. Seus olhos encontravam-se levemente fechados e contraíam-se ocasionalmente quando uma gota particularmente pesada caía, ao mesmo passo que um pequeno sorriso achava-se desenhado em seus lábios. Deidara sorriu internamente. Aquele era um Sasori que jamais imaginara que fosse encontrar. Vulnerável, tranqüilo, frágil. _Belo_. Era o adjetivo mais adequado que Deidara encontrou naquele momento para _seu_ Danna.

Desviou-se dos arbustos onde se escondera para observar o ruivo e aproximou-se um pouco mais, ficando a poucos centímetros dele.

-Danna... – Chamou Deidara.

Um sorriso discreto brotou nos lábios dele ao ver o ruivo abrir lentamente os olhos.

-Deidara! – Sasori sobressaltou-se ao ver Deidara ali. – O-O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Você tinha sumido, un. – Deidara falou. – E o que você tá fazendo aqui, nessa chuva? Você pode acabar pegando um resfriado, un.

-Deidara... – Sasori olhou para o loiro com uma expressão séria em seu rosto. – Eu sou uma marionete, esqueceu?

-Mas ainda assim, eu me preocupo... – Deidara retrucou. Estava tão preocupado que nem ouvira o que o ruivo falara. – O que disse, Danna?

-Bom... – Começou o ruivo. - Eu estava dizendo que você tinha razão sobre a chuva. É muito bom.

Um leve rubor tomou o rosto do loiro ao ouvir o comentário.

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu ao amigo, levemente sem jeito. Olhou para o céu nublado. A chuva havia parado.

Sasori sorriu levemente, aproximando-se mais do loiro e tocando gentilmente a parte do seu rosto oculta pela franja, colocou-a para o lado. Ficaram se olhando durante breves instantes. Instantes esses que pareceram eternos. Olhos azuis contra castanho-avermelhados. Lenta e instintivamente, Sasori aproximou-se do amigo, seus lábios muito próximos de seu ouvido.

-Mas eu descobri uma coisa que não se esvai com a chuva tão facilmente. – Murmurou o ruivo com voz aveludada. Deidara cerrou levemente os olhos, não conseguindo conter um pequeno calafrio.

-E... O que seria isso? – Perguntou Deidara, sua voz levemente vacilante.

-Os sentimentos. – E com isso, Sasori envolveu um de seus braços na cintura do outro, trazendo-o mais para perto. Não conseguiu reprimir um leve riso ao ver que Deidara virara o rosto, visivelmente corado. _Ele fica tão lindo desse jeito_ pensou o ruivo, olhando-o intensamente.

-E-eu ainda não entendi Danna. – Deidara falou incapaz de conter a vergonha que sentia ao ver seu Danna tão perto de si.

-Quer que eu mostre? – Sasori perguntou.

-Sim... - Deidara disse. - Isto é, se você não se importar. – Acrescentou, virando o rosto para encará-lo.

Sasori riu.

-É claro que não me importo. – Disse o ruivo, tocando gentilmente o rosto delicado do loiro.

Deidara cerrou levemente os olhos, deixando-se levar por aquele toque. Aquilo não podia ser verdadeiro. Simplesmente não podia. Nunca que Sasori-Danna mostraria seus sentimentos daquela forma. Era humanamente impossível.

Deidara abriu os olhos, enxergando os orbes avermelhados _exageradamente_ próximos dos seus.

-Danna, eu...

-Shhhh... – Pediu Sasori, colocando o dedo indicador sob os lábios finos do amigo. – Não fale nada. Apenas sinta.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, à medida que a chuva recomeçava. Deidara sentiu os lábios gélidos de Sasori chocarem-se contra os seus, em um beijo leve e carinhoso. No início assustou-se, mas logo se deixou levar pelo contato. Entreabriu levemente os lábios, aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu seu coração inflar contra seu próprio peito, uma mistura de sentimentos o envolvendo naquele momento.

E naquele momento, sob a chuva, Sasori soube que não somente admirava o loiro. Amava-o. Mas foi necessário estar sob a chuva para que pudesse realmente se dar conta disso.

_**The End**_

OoooooooooOooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooo

É isso aí gente...aí está...minha PRIMEIRÍSSIMA SasoDei...

Peço por favor q não me matem... Sou novata nesse mundo das Fanfics OO"

Eu simplesmente AMO esse casal e... escrever essa fic foi pra mim um grande desafio, mas que foi muito boa de ser escrita

Desde já agradeço aos que lerem e...

Mandem Reviews, please -

Kisses

Ja Ne

**_Loony Midnight_**


End file.
